The Legend of Zelda: Le Règne des Ténèbres (Tome 3)
by Miss-FictionRoman
Summary: Dernier tome de la série "Legend of Zelda: Le Règne des Ténèbres" par Miss-FictionRoman. À cause d'une malédiction, Link se transforme en terrifiant loup assoiffé de sang dès que minuit sonne. De son côté, Zelda est enfermée dans son propre château et est forcée à épouser Ganondorf. Contient: Scènes de combat, violence. Déconseillé aux moins de 10 ans. Statut: Terminée.
1. Chapitre 22: Désespoir

Chapitre 22 : Désespoir

Zelda se regardait dans le miroir, songeuse. Cette robe noire, ce fond de teint blanc comme la Lune, ce maquillage rouge sang… ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle soupira puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une petite pièce du château d'Hyrule. Heureusement, ce n'était pas infesté de rats comme le donjon et le lit était plutôt confortable. La pièce était petite, mais elle était assez agréable. Un grand miroir pour s'admirer, un garde-robe rempli de dizaines de robes, un coffre à bijoux plein de merveilles… au moins, Ganondorf savait bien traiter sa future épouse. Zelda s'attendait à bien pire, se souvenant de toutes les tortures que le tyran lui avait fait subir. Elle se tourna et regarda la fenêtre. Rien. Que des ténèbres et de pluie. La princesse soupira. Son prince charmant allait-il revenir un jour? Allait-il la retrouver et la sauver, comme dans les contes de fées qu'elle avait tant lu dans sa jeunesse?

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Zelda alla ouvrir. Elle avait un peu peur, car elle craignait que ce ne soit Ganondorf.

En fait, c'était une toute autre chose.

C'était Midna. Zelda se retourna brusquement :

- Princesse Midna! s'écria-t-elle.

La princesse du Crépuscule entra avec son élégance habituelle.

- Je suis venue vous souhaiter bon mariage, déclara-t-elle.

Zelda n'arrivait pas à croire que Midna approuvait ce mariage. C'est pourquoi elle répliqua :

- Mais c'est un mariage forcé! Je n'ai aucune envie de marier un tel homme.

- C'est la seule façon de sauver mon peuple, et vous le savez, riposta Midna.

- Mais Ganondorf est un tyran! S'il a été capable d'assassiner mon père, il doit être tout aussi capable de briser une promesse.

Midna réagit à peine :

- Mais il l'a juré. « Qu'on me pende si je mens! » : telles ont été ses paroles. Ne comprenez-vous donc pas? En vous mariant avec lui, vous sauverez mon royaume de la destruction. Vous devriez être fière.

- Non. Votre peuple sera sauf, mais le mien souffrira! Et Link mourra!

À sa grande surprise, Midna eut un horrible sourire diabolique :

- Je me fiche bien de Link! Tout ce qui compte, c'est moi et mon peuple. Je me fiche d'Hyrule, car Hyrule est le Royaume de la Lumière, et je déteste la lumière.

La dure vérité fut comme une gifle pour Zelda. La jeune fille savait. À présent, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

* * *

Après une course folle, Link s'assit sur la pelouse mouillée, épuisé. La cape de Sahasrahla sur le dos, il s'accota contre un arbre. Le jeune homme essaya de se faire le plus invisible possible, priant pour que ses poursuivants ne le trouve pas. Ses épais cheveux châtains-blonds étaient trempés à cause de la pluie qui tombait en abondance. Link entendit le tonnerre retentir, puis le premier coup de minuit sonna. Le garçon dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Une douleur à peine supportable envahit chaque partie de son corps. Il regarda avec horreur son corps se transformer. Il s'enfuit à toute vitesse, hurlant de souffrance.

Bientôt, les cris s'évanouirent et c'était à présent un grand loup majestueux que l'on voyait courir dans la nuit noire.


	2. Chapitre 23: Détermination

Chapitre 23 : Détermination

- C'EST LE LOUP DONT SON ALTESSE NOUS A PARLÉ! ATTRAPONS-LE, VITE!

Une bande de Twilis couraient dans l'obscurité, poursuivant un loup majestueux. Les Twilis semblaient prêt à tout pour l'attraper. Leur détermination était presque effrayante. Malgré la pluie qui tombaient sur eux et le tonnerre qui grondait, ils continuaient de poursuivre le loup.

- TU NE NOUS ÉCHAPPERAS PAS, SORCIER! gronda un Twili.

Celui-ci tendit son arc et visa le loup. La flèche vola dans les airs et vint se planter dans la patte arrière de la bête, il arrachant un cri de douleur. Les Twilis se précipitèrent vers elle. Mais au moment où ils allaient l'attacher avec une corde, le loup bondit sur eux et les attaqua sauvagement. Un violent combat s'ensuivit. Plusieurs Twilis se firent griffer par le loup et finirent sur le sol, couvert de blessures sanglantes. Les Twilis restés intacts furent bien vite blessés à leur tour. Le loup était trop fort. La bête s'approcha d'eux, menaçante. Au moment où elle allait les achever, elle s'écroula sur le sol. _Quelqu'un_ venait de lui adresser un puissant coup de pied. Il s'agissait d'une grande et forte guerrière Sheikah. C'était Impa!

- Loup, je sais qui tu es vraiment. N'agis pas comme une bête, mais plutôt comme l'être humain que tu étais. N'as-tu pas déjà oublié ta véritable identité?

Le loup bondit sur elle, mais Impa l'esquiva.

- Tu es Link, la Triforce de la Sagesse! Et tu dois sauver la princesse Zelda! s'exclama-t-elle.

En entendant le nom de Zelda, la bête s'adoucit aussitôt. Elle se coucha par terre et regarda Impa dans le blanc des yeux.

- Link, tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta forme de loup. Regarde ce que tu as fait à ces Twilis.

Les Twilis agonisaient sur le sol, entre la vie et la mort. C'est à ce moment-là que le loup commença à reprendre conscience. Bientôt, il se transforma. Ses griffes devinrent des doigts, son pelage disparut, et bientôt il se tenait sur deux pattes. Ses pattes arrière se changèrent en jambes, tandis que ses pattes avant devinrent des bras. Bientôt, ce fut un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux bleus qui se tenait devant Impa.

- Impa, que s'est-il passé? Et ces Twilis, que leur est-il arrivé?

La Sheikah posa ses fortes mains sur ses épaules :

- C'est toi qui a tué ces Twilis, mon garçon. Quant à moi, cela fait un bout de temps que je vous suis, toi et Zelda.

Link était abasourdi.

- M… moi? J'ai fait ça? Oh, non… je me suis encore transformé en loup, c'est cela?

- Exact, mon jeune ami.

C'est alors qu'une petite lumière bleue apparut près d'eux :

- Link, c'était quoi, ça?

Link se retourna, surpris. C'était Navi! Après tout ce temps, la voilà enfin de retour!

- Navi! s'écria-t-il. Où étais-tu donc passée?

- J'ai parvenu à sortir des Bois Perdus. J'ai essayé de te retrouver, mais tu étais introuvable!

- Il s'est passé bien des choses durant ton absence, dit simplement le jeune héros.

- Je vois ça! Depuis quand tu peux te transformer en loup? Je t'ai vu attaquer ces Twilis. Tu étais vraiment effrayant…

Le jeune homme se sentit mal.

- Navi, c'est horrible! Chaque fois que je me transforme en loup, je me mets à tuer malgré moi! Impa, comment pourrais-je arrêter toute cette folie?

- Je l'ignore, répliqua Impa. Et c'est justement ça le problème. Nous devons trouver un moyen de contrôler ta forme de loup avant que tu ne commettes l'irréparable.

Navi intervint :

- C'est un gros problème. Comment Link va-t-il pouvoir sauver Zelda, maintenant qu'il se transforme en… en _monstre_ malgré lui!

- En effet, acquiesça Impa.

Link était troublé. Il ne pouvait supporter le fait que ce terrible loup assoiffé de sang, c'était _lui_. Par contre, ce loup semblait bien puissant… cela le fit réfléchir. Et si ce monstre était assez fort pour combattre Ganondorf? Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

- Et si on considérait cette malédiction comme un avantage?

Navi le regarda bizarement :

- Qu'essaies-tu de nous dire, Link? Je ne vois pas ce que cette horrible transformation a de positif!

- Quand je suis en loup, je suis plus puissant, non? Alors si je vais chez Ganondorf pendant la nuit, je risque de me transformer. Dans ma forme animale, je pourrais plus facilement éliminer Ganondorf.

Impa parut songeuse.

- Cependant, tu prendrais un énorme risque en faisant cela. C'est pourquoi Navi et moi pénéterons dans le château avec toi. Lorsque tu auras vaincu Gamondorf, nous nous assurerons que tu reprennes ta forme humaine avant d'aller retrouver Zelda.

Mais Link ne voulait pas que la Sheikah risque ainsi sa vie. Il riposta :

- C'est trop dangeureux. Je dois y aller seul.

Impa ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle se contenta de faire oui de la tête. Link ajouta :

- Je dois y aller maintenant. Si j'y vais demain soir, Zelda aura probablement déjà été mariée à Ganondorf.

- Mais tu n'es pas dans ta forme de loup, en ce moment! protesta Navi.

- L'Esprit du Loup est très puissant, riposta Impa. Il reprendra le dessus très bientôt. Toutefois, nous avons un problème : Hyrule n'est vraiment pas la porte d'à côté.

Link se tourna vers Navi et proposa :

- Navi, userais-tu de ta magie pour me transporter jusqu'à Hyrule?

La petite fée semblait hésitante.

- Hum… je ne suis pas très bonne en téléportation.

- Navi, s'il te plaît, le destin du monde entier dépend de nous. Tu dois essayer.

- Bon, d'accord…

Navi se concentra. De la poussière de fée bleue se répandit dans les airs et entoura Link.

En un éclair, Link avait disparu.


	3. Chapitre 24: La bataille finale

Chapitre 24 : La bataille finale

Link réapparut exactement le château d'Hyrule. Parfait. Navi n'avait pas raté son coup. Link remercia intérieurement son amie fée et commença à s'approcher de la demeure royale. Dès que le jeune homme fut assez près du château, il constata qu'il n'y avait aucun garde devant la porte. Étrange. Très étrange. Le château d'Hyrule semblait désert.

Pour conserver sa forme humaine et éviter de se métamorphoser en loup malgré lui, Link pensa très fort à la princesse Zelda, la seule personne que le loup aimait réellement. Grâce à cela, son côté humain parvenait tant bien que mal à calmer la nature sauvage du loup.

Link crut alors entendre des cris de joie et des applaudissements. Cela semblait venir de la cour arrière du château. Le jeune homme y pénétra et dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas laissr l'Esprit du Loup prendre le dessus pour tuer tout le monde. La cour arrière du château était gigantesque, car on pouvait y réunir tous les habitants du royuame, sans exception! Dans l'énorme cour se tenaient des Gérudos qui hurlaient leur joie. Les habitants d'Hyrule étaient aussi là. Ils assistaient à la scène, impuissants. Ils applaudissaient, mais sans grand enthousiasme. Sur un piédestal se dressaient Ganondorf et la princesse Zelda, toute de noir vêtue. Entre les deux se tenait une prêtresse Gérudo. Celle-ci déclara :

- Peuple d'Hyrule, peuple du Désert Gérudo! Aujourd'hui, vos deux royaumes ne font plus qu'un.

Certains applaudirent, d'autres restèrent silencieux, terrifiés à l'idée que Ganondorf devienne officiellement le roi d'Hyrule. La prêtresse continua :

- Aujourd'hui, Ganondorf, Roi Gérudo et Zelda, Princesse d'Hyrule, vont se marier.

Elle se tourna alors vers Ganondorf et demanda d'une voix solennelle :

- Roi Ganondorf, voulez-vous prendre la princesse Zelda comme épouse, et promettre de l'aimer éternellement?

Le tyran n'hésita pas une seconde.

- Je le désire.

- Princesse Zelda, dit maintenant la prêtresse, voulez-vous prendre Ganondorf comme époux et promettre de l'aimer éternellement?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Zelda. Link, caché dans l'ombre, ne savait plus quoi faire. S'il montait sur le piédestal et tuerait Ganondorf, il risquerait d'effrayer Zelda. Mais à sa grande surprise, la princesse prit une grande inspiration et dit d'un ton ferme :

- Non, je ne veux pas.

Des exclamations fusèrent. Zelda se tourna vers la foule :

- Je refuse de régner avec ce monstre à mes côtés! Hyrule est MON royaume, et ses habitants sont sous MA protection. Peuple d'Hyrule, rebellez-vous contre ce traître! Rebellez-vous contre ce tyran, et aidez-moi à le vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ganondorf était enragé. Il était si près du but, et la jeune fille avait tout gâché!

- Votre royaume sera à moi, que vous le vouliez ou non, princesse Zelda! tonna-t-il.

La seule façon d'avoir un royaume était de tuer son souverain. Et ça, Ganondorf le savait. C'est pourquoi il sortit son épée et se jeta sur Zelda. Des exclamations de terreur provenant de la foule s'élevèrent. Link était horrifié. Mais la princesse Zelda refusait de se laisser faire. Elle bondit du piédestal. Elle atterrit sur l'herbe avant de s'enfuir en courant, sous les regards de la foule stupéfaite.

- PRINCESSE! s'écria Link en se précipitant vers elle.

En le voyant, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

- L… Link!?

Sur le piédestal, Ganondorf était furieux.

- Mais bouge de là et va m'attrapper cette petite peste, idiote! ordonna-t-il à la prêtresse Gérudo.

La prêtresse répondit par l'affirmative et sauta du piédestal. Link se plaça devant Zelda pour la protéger. Ganondorf sauta à son tour pour rejoindre la prêtresse. Le roi et la prêtresse Gérudos s'avancèrent vers Link et Zelda, menaçants. De la magie noire surgit des mains de Ganondorf. Le tyran lança une attaque de magie noire, qui fonça à toute vitesse vers la jeune héros et la princesse d'Hyrule. C'est alors que Sahasrahla surgit devant eux et c'est lui qui reçoit l'attaque de magie noire en plein fouet.

- Sahasrahla! s'écria Link, catastrophé. Nooooooon

Ganondorf tenta une fois de plus de lancer une autre attaque de magie.

- Vite! cria Link en s'adressant à Zelda. Fuyons!

Il s'enfuit à toute vitesse, suivi par la jeune princesse. Le jeune homme constata alors que la jeune fille n'était pas aussi rapide que lui. Elle allait bientôt être rattrapée par Ganondorf et la prêtresse. C'est alors que la princesse, tout en courant, retira l'un de ses longs gants rouges. Elle y avait dissimulé un couteau! Zelda retrouva Link et lui montra le couteau :

- Vas-y, Link. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Mais d'où sortez-vous ce couteau?

- Je savais que cela allait finir par arriver. Allez, prends ce couteau et finis-en.

Les deux jeunes adultes s'arrêtèrent alors de courir. Ganondorf et la prêtresse les rattrapèrent.

- Alors, commença Ganondorf dès qu'il fut tout près d'eux. On fait moins les fiers mainte…

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Link venait de lui planter le couteau dans le cœur. Dans un cri de frustration, Ganondorf s'écroula sur le sol, mort.


	4. Chapitre 25: La décision de Midna

Chapitre 25 : La décision de Midna

Link et Zelda se croyaient tirés d'affaire. À présent, ils couraient à toute vitesse. La prêtresse Gérudo les poursuivaient, déterminée à venger la mort de son roi.

Mais soudain, un horrible hurlement fendit l'air. Même la prêtresse semblait surprise. C'était un rugissement puissant, le genre de bruit qui vous glace le sang et qui vous fait hurler de terreur. Link et Zelda se retournèrent et virent quelque chose à la fois incroyable et terrifiante. Un gigantesque homme fait en pierre se dressait au milieu de la foule horrifiée. Il avait une chevelure de feu, et deux petits yeux rouges.

- Il n'y a plus de Ganondorf! déclara la créature. Il n'y a plus que moi, Demise, Roi des Démons!

Girahim apparut à ses côtés, l'air triomphant.

- Ça y est! Mon Maître a retrouvé la mémoire!

En voyant la scène, un horrible sourire se dessina sur le visage de la princesse Zelda.

- Ta mort est proche, Héros choisi par les Dieux!

Link se tourna vers elle, surpris. Il se rendit alors compte que Zelda n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. La peau blanche de la jeune fille prit une teinte bleue, ses cheveux bruns devinrent roux, ses yeux bleus étaient maintenant rouge sang. C'était Midna! Link n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Midna!? Comment est-ce possible!?

Midna jeta un coup d'œil à Demise, puis déclara :

- Rends-toi, Héros! Sans l'Épée Maîtresse, tu ne peux rien contre Demise!

Link savait qu'à présent, tout était fini. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Mais l'Esprit du Loup, lui, n'en étant pas conscient… Link se laissa emporter par le désespoir et l'incompréhension. Très bientôt, son corps commença à changer. _Demise, Girahim et Midna sont nos proies,_ se dit-il intérieurement, comme s'il adressait à l'Esprit du Loup. Sitôt la transformation achevée, le loup avait repris le dessus. Il semblait avoir compris le message de Link, car il bondit sur Midna avec une telle sauvagerie que celle-ci se mit à hurler de désespoir.

- DEMISE! cria-t-elle. Aidez-moi!

Mais à sa grande surprise, le géant de pierre eut un sourire plein de mépris et de cruauté.

- Pourquoi je le ferai?

- PARCE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ PROMIS! hurla la Princesse du Crépuscule, en évitant tant bien que mal les attaques du loup enragé.

Link se rendit alors compte que Midna n'était peut-être pas aussi méchante qu'elle en avait l'air…

_Loup, arrête!_ ordonna-t-il mentalement.

Avec de la concentration, il parvint à calmer l'esprit de la bête. Mais c'est alors que Girahim s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant. Il venait de recevoir quatre flèches dans le dos. Demise se retourna brusquement en faisant trembler la terre.

- Mais que se passe-t-il!? tonna-t-il.

Des centaines d'Hyruliens et de Gérudos avaient tenté de tirer sur Girahim avec leurs arcs. Demise gronda :

- Vous croyez pouvoir me tuer avec vos minables flèches!? Et vous, peuple du Désert Gérudo, vous osez vous rebeller contre votre roi!?

Midna décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à un tel monstre. Elle se mit à léviter, sous les regards stupéfaits de la foule.

- Peut-être que eux ne peuvent pas vous tuer, mais moi, si! Vous n'avez aucune idée de la puissance de mes pouvoirs…

Une boule d'énergie apparut dans ses mains… et elle la jeta sur Link, toujours dans sa forme de loup. À peine Link eut-il le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva sur l'épaule droite de Demise. Midna avait des dons de téléportation!

Link se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Grâce aux griffes acérées du loup, il s'agrippa aux pierres qui formaient le corps de Demise et se mit à grimper sur son visage. Demise se débattait, mais Link tint bon. Il devait s'agripper très fort pour ne pas tomber, si bien que ses pattes étaient déjà en sang. Lorsqu'il parvint au visage de Demise, il planta ses griffes dans on œil droit du Roi des Démons. Demise hurla. Link, toujours en loup, se rendit à l'endroit où se trouvait l'œil gauche et planta de nouveau ses griffes pointues. À présent, Demise était complètement aveugle. Il vacilla avec brusquerie. Link ne put résister. Il lâcha prise. Les pattes avant en sang, la douleur qu'il ressentait était indiscriptible. Il tomba avec violence sur le sol. Midna s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Ça va, Link?

C'est à ce moment-là que Demise s'écroula sur le sol, complètement aveugle. Sa chevelure de feu incendia toute la cour arrière.


	5. … Avant de continuer

**… Avant de continuer …**

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, je commence à être un peu tannée de cette fic… j'espère que ça ne paraît pas trop. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve la mort de Girahim trop brusque. Ils me semble qu'il est mort super subitement, comme ça, sans avertissement… qu'en pensez-vous?

Au fait, je travaille sur le chapitre 26 en ce moment, je devrais le publier bientôt. Peut-être demain ou après-demain (en passant, demain c'est vendredi! Yé!).

Je dois vous avouer que je commence à en avoir un peu marre… mais bon, faut finir ce que l'on a commencé, hein! Je vous avoue que j'ai franchement hâte de finir cette fic. Mais pas question d'écrire une fin qui fait "pressé"… même si j'aimerais bien le faire.

Et puis de toute façon, j'ai presque fini. Plus que deux ou trois chapitres. Peut-être même quatre.

Au fait, j'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être bien de commencer une fiction sur Fruits Basket. Qu'en dites-vous? Mais ce ne sera pas une fiction super longue. Ce sera sans doute une fiction de deux ou trois chapitres.


	6. Chapitre 26: Une équipe inattendue

Chapitre 26 : Une équipe inattendue

Midna baissa les yeux sur Link. Elle constata que les mains du jeune homme étaient en sang. Les os de ses doigts étaient complètement brisés. Il ne pourra plus jamais se servir de ses mains.

La princesse du Crépuscule secoua doucement Link afin qu'il se réveille. Le garçon commença à ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Alors, Midna se leva et le prit par le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Au début, elle dut le retenir pour l'empêcher de tomber. Link reprit bientôt ses esprits. Il commença :

- Princesse Midna…

Le jeune se tut aussitôt. Il n'avait plus rien à dire après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait endurées. Il se contenta de regarder autour de lui. Les flammes avaient envahi toute la cour arrière. Hyruliens et Gérudos couraient pour leur vie. Des cris de souffrance retentissaient de partout. Tous espéraient pouvoir se mettre à l'abri. Qui aurait cru qu'une simple quête puisse aller aussi loin?

À présent, Link sentit la détermination l'envahir. Non! Pas question que tant d'innocents paient pour la soif de pouvoir et l'égoïsme de Demise!

- Princesse Midna, dit Link, déterminé. Vous devez me dire où se trouve Zelda. Je suis convaincu que vous savez où elle est enfermée.

Midna hésita, puis répondit :

- Je sais où est ta princesse. Mais nous devons faire vite. Bientôt, le feu détruira le palais, et Zelda avec.

Link acquiesça. Midna voulut le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner avec elle, mais le jeune héros ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur.

- Désolée, s'excusa Midna.

- Ça va, répliqua Link. Tant que mes mains ne bougent pas, je ne ressens aucune douleur.

Le garçon tenta de bouger ses mains mais rien n'y fit. Ses deux mains faisaient atrocement mal, mais elles ne bougaient pas.

- Les os de tes mains sont tout cassés, expliqua Midna.

Link baissa les yeux sur ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient déformées et couvertes de sang.

- Je ne pourrai plus jamais m'en servir, pensa-t-il tout haut.

- On a d'autres priorités, l'interrompit Impa. On doit aller chercher Zelda, tu te souviens?

Link voyait bien que Midna se foutait carrément des problèmes des autres. Mais il ne trouva pas la force de protester. Il accepta gentiment de la suivre jusqu'à l'endroit où Zelda l'attendait. À sa grande surprise, Midna le saisit par le bras et fit apparaître un bouclier magique qui les entourèrent.

- À quoi bon marcher quand on a des pouvoirs magiques? fit la belle Twili avec un sourire moqueur.

Link s'aperçevait que le paysage changeait brusquement.

La princesse et le garçon étaient à présent dans un couloir sombre. Devant eux se dressait une porte.

- Midna, demanda alors Link. J'y pense, pourquoi avoir organis. Un faux-mariage avec Ganondorf? Vous saviez que j'allais venir?

- Pas tout à fait. Ganondorf voulait épouser Zelda, mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Elle ne cédait pas, même si on la menaçait de mort. Enragé, Ganondorf décida de l'enfermer ici pour la punir. Il eut alors l'idée de faire un faux-mariage pour faire croire aux habitants qu'il allait vraiment épouser la princesse d'Hyrule.

En pensant à Ganondorf, ou plutôt Demise, Midna bouillait de rage. Et ça se voyait.

- Le traître! Il m'avait fait une promesse, et pourtant il m'a laissé tomber...

Mais la princesse se fit interrompre par une voix qui provenait de derrière la porte.

- Princesse Midna? C'est vous?

C'était une petite voix, douce et féminine. Link la reconnut immédiatement :

- Zelda…

Midna en profita pour démolir la porte :

- On vient vous libérer, princesse!

Elle lança avec violence une boule d'énergie sur la porte, qui éclata en mille morceaux. Le bois qui se brisait répandait une petite poussière dans l'air.

C'est alors que Link l'aperçut.

Zelda.


	7. Chapitre 27: Une leçon importante

Chapitre 27 : Une leçon importante

La princesse d'Hyrule surgit. Lorsqu'elle vit Link, son expression changea subitement. Elle semblait surprise.

- L-Link!? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es venu jusqu'ici!?

Link s'approcha d'elle, visiblement soulagé. Il demanda :

- Princesse, est-ce que tout va bien?

Zelda posa sa main droite sur son cœur. Un léger sourre illumina son visage.

- Tout va bien. Maintenant que tu es là, tout va bien.

La princesse voulut prendre la main de Link. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua les mains blessés du jeune héro.

- Link, tes mains sont toutes brisées! s'écria-t-elle.

Minda répliqua vivement :

- Oh, ça va, on sait.

À la grande surprise de Link, Zelda se tourna vers Midna avec fougue. La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

- C'était vous… tout était de votre faute! De ma prison, j'ai regardé chaque seconde du combat. Et j'ai tout vu!

La Twili fut surprise, mais elle se défendit :

- Je n'étais pas pour me téléporter et tuer Demise moi-même, tout de même.

Link se plaça devant Zelda. Une étrange rage s'était emparé de lui.

- Vous aviez risqué ma vie, alors que je n'ai rien demandé! J'ai perdu l'usage de mes mains, une partie essentielle de mon corps, à cause de vous. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi égoïste!

Midna en avait assez. Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il?

- Vous m'énervez, vous autres Peuple de la Lumière! pesta-t-elle. Si je n'avais pas téléporté Link sur Demise afin qu'il le tue, Hyrule serait réduit en miettes à l'heure qu'il est. C'est en partie grâce à moi que votre royaume est sauvé!

Zelda répliqua pourtant :

- Je sais que vous n'aviez pas de mauvaises intentions, mais Link a failli mourir!

La princesse d'Hyrule réfléchit, puis déclara :

- Si vous voulez que je vous pardonne, princesse Midna, aidez-moi à reconstruire Hyrule. En échange, je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver votre royaume de la destruction.

Midna ne se laissa pas faire :

- Comment allez-vous sauver mon royaume, dans ce cas?

- Lorsque j'étais petite, Impa m'avait raconté qu'il existe plusieurs mondes, dont Hyrule et le Royaume du Crépuscule. Lorsque l'un de ces mondes est sur le point de sombrer dans le chaos, cela créé un bouleversement. Hyrule était en danger à cause de Ganondorf, alors ça a menacé aussi le Royaume du Crépuscule. Je pense que dès que Hyrule sera complètement rétabli, votre peuple n'aurait plus rien à craindre.

Midna resta sceptique, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est d'accord. Reconstruisons Hyrule ensemble.

Zelda se tourna alors vers Link :

- Quant à moi, je ne peux tout de même pas régner seule…

Link fut très étonné par cette déclaration. Zelda était-elle en train de le demandr en mariage? C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa à quel point il aimait la jeune princesse. Après, tout, ils avaient vécu tant d'aventures ensemble. Ils se sont battus ensemble, ils se sont confiés toutes leurs joies et leurs peines… peut-être étaient-ils faits l'un pour l'autre?

Link sourit. Le jeune homme approcha son visage de celui de Zelda.

- Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer quelque chose, princesse?

- Comment as-tu deviné? répondit Zelda en riant. Oui, j'essaie de te dire quelque chose, Link. J'essaie de te dire que j'aimerais bien que tu deviennes mon roi. Alors, acceptes-tu?

- Oui, répondit Link sans hésiter. Oui, je le veux… ma belle princesse.

Midna regardait la scène, essayant de comprendre. Depuis toujours, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, et au diable les autres. Mais à présent, la Twili réalisa à quel point penser aux autres était important. Elle pensa à Link, qui avait accepté de mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver son royaume ainsi que celle qu'il aimait. Midna avait enfin compris une leçon de vie importante : sans personnes généreuses, on n'irait pas bien loin…


	8. Épilogue

Épilogue

À peine deux mois après ces tragiques évenements, Hyrule avait déjà été complètement reconstruit. Midna retourna au Royaume du Crépuscule, après avoir dit adieu à Link et Zelda. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait appris sa leçon, et elle jura que désormais, elle allait davantage penser aux autres.

Le royaume d'Hyrule était plus beau que jamais. Comme avant, les enfants jouaient, les adultes riaient. Bref, tout le monde était heureux, comme si le terrifiant Ganondorf, ou plutôt Demise, n'avait jamais existé.

Ce jour-là, la cour royale, complètement reconstruite, était pleine à craquer. C'était le mariage de link et Zelda, et personne ne voulait manquer ça. Navi et Impa étaient au premier rang, ravies d'assister au mariage de leurs amis. Zelda, magnifique dans sa robe et Link, élégant dans ses vêtements blancs, étaient plus rayonnants que jamais. Le prêtre se tenait entre les deux mariés et demanda :

- Princesse Zelda, voulez-vous prendre Link pour époux et promettre de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

- Oui, je le veux, répondit Zelda sans hésitation.

- Link, voulez-vous prendre la princesse Zelda pour épouse et promettre de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

- Oui, de tout mon cœur, répondit Link.

Le prêtre sourit, puis déclara :

- Dans ce cas, je vous déclare non seulement mari et femme, mais également roi et reine d'Hyrule!

À peine eut-il dit ces mots que Link et Zelda s'embrassèrent passionnément, sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Link était agenouillé devant la tombe de Sahasrahla. Il déposa un bouquet de fleurs près de la pierre tombale. Il sourit. Le garçon pouvait sentir que l'esprit du vieil homme était avec lui.

- Sahasrahla, dit-il. Je regrette ta mort si injuste, mais je sais que, du Paradis, tu mènes une vie meilleure, calme et sereine. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment, ce moment où tu n'as pas hésité à te placer devant moi afin de me protéger. Hélas, tu y a laissé ta vie.

Il rejeta ses épais cheveux dorés derrière ses épaules avant de continuer :

- Tu sais que Zelda et moi, nous sommes mariés? J'en suis très heureux. Je suis maintenant le nouveau roi d'Hyrule. C'est fou, n'est-ce pas? Être roi, c'est une lourde responsabilité. Heureusement que Zelda est là pour me conseiller. C'est une fille adorable. Elle est très belle, mais aussi intelligente et aimable. Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu la rencontrer.

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il entendit une voix au loin. C'était Zelda qui l'appelait. Link jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe de Sahasrahla. Puis, il se releva et se hâta d'aller rejoindre son amoureuse.

**Que se passe-t-il ensuite?**

**À quoi ressemblera la vie de Zelda et de Link maintenant qu'ils sont roi et reine?**

**Ne manquez surtout pas la suite, intitulée : « _The Legend of Zelda : Les Nouveaux Souverains _»!**


End file.
